


Happy's Dream Collection

by happy_harkey_choco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AUs, Crushes, IwaOi if you're looking for it, M/M, i don't know how to tag, porn I gave up on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_harkey_choco/pseuds/happy_harkey_choco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four strange and short stories. Koganegawa is gay for Iwaizumi, Koganegawa is gay for Futakuchi, Terushima discovers he's gay for Asahi and Daichi, and then Ennoshita finally stops feeling so useless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy's Dream Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a bunch of weird, feverish short stories I dreamed up while I was ill and stressed out during exams. There's also a continuation of my AsaEnno fic Kicking Up Dust in there (shoutout to Reedlet!). If you haven't read the original, it takes place in an AU where Ennoshita is never called in to play in the match against Wakunan, and ends up feeling really insecure about himself and his abilities. Hopefully this makes sense without reading it, but if you'd like to check it out I'd be really happy ( ' v ')/

Koganegawa was lost.

Their game with Aoba Johsai had ended several hours ago now, and Koganegawa had yelled to his team that he was going on a walk before the next match started. A few of the Datekougyou players wanted to watch Karasuno play the team they'd lost against, Aone especially, so they'd decided to postpone the bus trip back until after the match ended. All of Datekou was upset about their loss, but nobody seemed to be as distraught as Koganegawa.

He'd run away to the bathrooms to cry bitterly into the sinks, as many others had done before him, but unfortunately for him he hadn't been paying attention when he'd gone there and now it looked like he had wandered into some locker room. And although Koganegawa wouldn't exactly be considered bright, he'd figured out by seeing a spare uniform lying on one of the benches that it was Seijoh's.

Koganegawa was about to leave, and go back to ambling around in circles in the hope that one of his senpais would come and find him, but his eye had been caught by a certain duffle bag.

It was Iwaizumi's. Koganegawa couldn't stop thinking about Iwaizumi- the aggressive ace of Seijoh who had smashed through his block. Koganegawa was honestly completely crushed that he had been targeted by the spiker, and that the point that had lost them the game had been taken from him.

Iwaizumi was terrifying. But his beautifully smooth tan skin, huge muscled arms, and hot thighs made it hard for Koganegawa to think straight, let alone breathe without the oxygen hitching in his tightening throat.

(Lol)

Koganegawa's face flushed with shame, realising the thoughts he was having weren't really appropriate to be having about a guy like Iwaizumi, but he couldn't help but smell the ace's shirt that was left hanging on a hook above his open bag.

Koganegawa bit his lip, breathing out hard. Why the hell did he do that, why, why, why, because now he was starting to get turned on and-

_Oh crap._

There were footsteps heading towards the room.

Koganegawa bolted and hid behind some rows of lockers, crouching down painfully with his hard cock rubbing against his shorts. It was definitely Seijoh coming in, but none of them were talking. There was a depressed atmosphere in the air, spreading even further into the sadness over the loss residing in Koganegawa's gut.

Iwaizumi was standing close to him, almost right on the other side of the lockers, and the thought of him sweaty and breathless after a match was so mind-numbingly erotic to Koganegawa that he had to throw his arm over his mouth to stop himself making any noise. He struggled, but kept his breathing mostly silent, listening as most of Seijoh shuffled out of the locker room, and as Iwaizumi murmured something gruffly.

"Huh?"

Oikawa's voice called over to him from the other side of the room, impatient.

"Come on, Iwa, let's go."

"Just a sec, I can't find my shirt," Was Iwaizumi's reply. Koganegawa's eyes widened in shock, and he looked down at his hand-

And saw Iwaizumi's shirt, gripped between his still-bandaged fingers.

_Oh my-_ Iwaizumi was coming around the corner, and Koganegawa was freaking the fuck out, and it was too late. Iwaizumi had seen him, and he had seen his shirt in Koganegawa's hand, and he had most definitely seen his cock straining against his dark green shorts.

Iwaizumi's eyebrows raised, watching Koganegawa's poor frozen form, before he rolled his eyes silently and gave a _pay up_ gesture with his hand for his shirt back. Koganegawa's whole body was shaking as he stood up, but he thankfully handed it over without making a sound.

"Oikawa-San!" A soft, feminine voice called, and Iwaizumi suddenly stiffened, his hand still clutching the shirt that Koganegawa had, inadvertently, stolen.

"Ah, Miyo-Chan. Am I glad to see you," Oikawa said, sounding happy, but unable to hide the tired edge in his voice.

"You were so close, Oikawa-San! It was criminal that you lost! The ball was right there and then it just zoomed right past. That's not even possible!"

Oikawa laughed softly, and Iwaizumi frowned at the floor. Koganegawa watched him, wondering what the problem was, when Iwaizumi's eyes suddenly flashed with anger.

Koganegawa froze once again in fear and backed away nervously, throwing his arms up to defend himself as Iwaizumi backed him against the lockers, glared up at him for a split second before he growled and slammed their lips together.

A shocked noise that melted into a moan escaped Koganegawa's throat, but as soon as it had happened it was over, and Iwaizumi had pulled away, looking horrified at what he'd just done with both of Koganegawa's wrists gripped in his right hand.

"Sorry, I-" he blurted out quietly, turning his head away with wide eyes. Koganegawa tried to make some kind of reply, but his mouth didn't seem to want to move.

Iwaizumi was pressed against Koganegawa and they stared at each other in tense silence for a few seconds, until Oikawa tore around the corner, yelling out Iwaizumi's name.

"Iwa! Are you oka-"

He gasped, a shocked look flooding into his face. "Iwa!" He gasped, sounding wounded. "What are you _doing_?!"

Iwaizumi frowned, looking coldly back at his setter. "Just kissing this kid, what's it to you."

Oikawa's mouth opened and shut, choking on nothing before he screwed his eyes shut and shouted, "Wh- why him of all people? That's just..."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, turning back to Koganegawa. He bowed his head in apology. "Sorry I did that to you. Thanks for this." He spoke quietly, motioning to the shirt, and starting to back away when- suddenly Oikawa slammed into them both from behind, hugging Iwaizumi to his chest.

"Ah! Stop looking at my Iwa-Chan like that!" He cried, looking up at Koganegawa like he would burst into tears at any moment. Koganegawa gulped in air, still failing to say a word to defend himself, and his face starting to burn at the pressure of Iwaizumi's hips against his.

"Oi-Oikawa, would you get off me?!" Iwaizumi yelled, looking almost as embarrassed as Koganegawa felt as he tried to back away without creating any unnecessary friction. Oikawa didn't seem to understand, though, and his nose wrinkled.

"What is i- _oh_." Oikawa said, suddenly realising the situation, much to Koganegawa's horror. "I think someone needs to learn to keep his hands to himself." He shot a withering glare up at Koganegawa, disregarding Iwaizumi's request to back away.

"Wh- wha? No- I didn't..." Koganegawa stumbled, trying his best to form a coherent sentence, but Iwaizumi stopped him.

"Oikawa, I came onto him, for fuck's sake. And keep his hands to himself? That's coming from you? Really?" He snapped, and Oikawa's hands froze where they were on Iwaizumi's chest.

"Um- Iwa, I-"

"Don't." Iwaizumi murmured. "Please, just get off me."

Oikawa blinked, and dropped his hands, stepping away from Iwaizumi with a hurt look on his face. Iwaizumi turned away without regarding Koganegawa any further, taking the shirt away with Oikawa following nervously behind him.

Koganegawa peeped out from behind the lockers, watching a girl (presumably Miyo-Chan) start chattering again to Oikawa and Iwaizumi march off without him.

Koganegawa blushed, looking down at his stupid dick, and shivering as he thought about the kiss, short though it was.

\- - -

"Alright, so the dump attack you did in the match was pretty good, but I want you to get better at it."

It was Futakuchi-Senpai. His voice snapped Koganegawa back to consciousness, and he realised that he must have spaced out or something.

"So I'll throw the ball up and you slam it down. Ready?"

Koganegawa nodded, readying himself to jump up as the ball sailed towards him. Air rushed past the setter and he reached out, palm resting on the ball for a split second before he slammed it down to the floor.

It bounced twice and rolled away, and Koganegawa smiled brightly, but Futakuchi was suddenly yelling at him.

"That was weak! Come on, do it again."

Koganegawa blinked, but nodded, jumping as the next ball came a little sooner than he was ready for. He sliced his arm faster through the air, attempting to gain more speed for when his hand connected with the ball, but once again when he landed Futakuchi wasn't satisfied.

"Come on! Are you even trying?"

Koganegawa winced at his words, because yes, he was trying, but all he could do was jump and try again. He kept jumping, throwing his hand down against ball after ball, Futakuchi's voice ringing in his ears until he started to feel dizzy.

_"Harder! Slam it down harder! Do it harder!"_

The world felt like it was spinning, and Koganegawa gasped in shock when Futakuchi's voice was no longer coming from beside him but was- above him?

"Ah- shit, Kogane- harder, slam it in harder-!!"

Futakuchi was up above him, sitting on his lap, writhing with his face flushed and contorted in pleasure as Koganegawa's hips thrusted inside him.

"Fuck, ah- Ka- Kanji," His cock was hot and heavy, bright red and untouched, trapped between their bodies and jerking as he got close to-

Koganegawa jolted awake with a start, looking around him in confusion as he realised that all that had just happened had been a dream. He looked down, discovering his boxers were wet, and groaning as the images he'd just dreamed up refilled his mind.

\- - -

Yuuji's conscience slowly faded in. It was warm around him, and the pillows under his head were softer than anything. Yuuji was comfortable. So comfortable.

"Ahh, Yuuji, you're awake,"

He gently felt a hand push against his chest and and he smiled, ready to open to his eyes to whatever cute girl he last got with. He looked forward to seeing how she looked all tired and smiling sweetly, hair messy and sweeping out over the pillows.

"I was worried after you passed out like that. Glad you're up now."

Passed out... That didn't sound like Y-

"GAHH!"

Yuuji's scream rang through the entire room, small though it was, because lying in front of him was no less than Sawamura Daichi; captain of Karasuno and probably the furthest you could get from the cute girl Yuuji was expecting.

"Yuuji?! Wh- What's wrong?"

If Yuuji was less composed, he would've screamed again, because this gruff, manly-ass voice was coming from behind him.

His head whipped to the side, and the gruff voice belonged to- fucking hell, Yuuji didn't even remember this guy's name.

"What are you doing in my bed?!" He yelled, and the guy's eyebrows just wrinkled in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Um-"

Suddenly Daichi's chest was shaking with laughter, and Yuuji felt his face starting to redden- not because he was embarrassed, hell no, he was angry.

"Would you stop fucking laughing and answer me-"

"Sorry, sorry." Daichi said, wiping his eye with a thumb. "Seriously, what's up with you, Yuuji? This is Asahi's bed, not yours."

"...Asahi's?" Yuuji echoed. It would've been nice to know that this wasn't his house before he'd yelled out something dumb like that, but Yuuji supposed he had bigger problems than that right now.

He looked behind him, only to see that big nervous idiot again, worry simmering in his brown doe-eyes. Asahi, that was what his name was. How could Yuuji possibly forget- especially since he seemed to have just slept with him. And Daichi. Both of them.

Seriously, what the hell??

"Alright, so now we've all calmed down a little," Daichi's hand refound it's position on Yuuji's chest, and Yuuji swallowed nervously as he was pushed backwards towards Asahi and yup that was a dick against his butt. "We can maybe go again before breakfast?"

Yuuji's face started to burn bright red, and he opened his mouth to try and say something, but Daichi was chuckling again.

"Wow, Yuuji, you're even worse than Asahi. Since when do you blush this hard?"

Yuuji blinked and looked behind him, and sure enough there was a light blush across Asahi's cheeks as the brunet's soft laughter joined Daichi's.

Yuuji stayed silent. This was his chance to kick Daichi in the head and run the fuck away, but then Asahi's hand was against his ass and his fingers were wet and he was whispering for permission in Yuuji's ear. Yuuji shuddered at the feel of his breath, face still burning, and before he knew it he had nodded and Asahi's finger was sliding against his asshole.

"Ohmygod," he blurted, screwing his eyes shut, and Daichi's head tilted in a confused smile as he shifted closer. He let Yuuji's head push into his chest and Yuuji waited, unable to find the will to make this stop.

Asahi's finger had pushed past his entrance, and against all of Yuuji's expectations, it felt pretty damn good. He tensed, gritting his teeth, because it felt like he'd reached some kind of turning point in his life. He'd woken up in bed with two men, with no memory of how he'd got there, and now he wasn't straight anymore because he was enjoying his god damn ass getting fingered by another guy.

He breathed out slowly, warmth unfurling in his abdomen as Asahi's finger started to push even further in. He kept trying to rationalise it in his head- Okay, so he might want to have sex with these guys, but he wouldn't want to like, _date_ a guy. He'd read somewhere that gay girls had better sex so maybe it was the same with gay guys? Yuuji was all for good sex. Good sex was great. It didn't mean he was gay. Totally.

"Yuuji, relax or it'll hurt," a voice above him interrupted, and Yuuji looked up, acknowledging it.

Okay that was a mistake. Daichi was looking down at him, rubbing his upper arm with a hand and smiling down at him fondly, and Yuuji felt his heart flutter at the look on his face. Yuuji's face was burning again, not that it ever really stopped, and then Asahi was in on it too.

"Are you sure you're alright, Yuuji?" He asked, voice right by Yuuji's ear once again, and when Yuuji turned his head he could feel the worry, and affection, radiating from Asahi hard. Like, moving train hard.

Words failed Yuuji, looking at that face, so after a second he just covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"Maybe we should stop for now..." Asahi said quietly, moving to pull his fingers away, but Yuuji snapped a hand to Asahi's wrist.

"No! Just keep going."

"...Are you sure?"

"Yes." Yuuji was gay for these two, apparently, so he might as well go all the way.

Daichi sighed with a smile, and shuffled in towards Yuuji, reaching an arm over his hip and trapping him against Asahi. "Here, you keep going and I'll distract him." He said over Yuuji's shoulder.

Yuuji looked up at him, anticipating his 'distraction', and let out a shocked gasping noise as Asahi continued fingering his poor virgin asshole- Well, as far as Yuuji was concerned, it was still virgin. But then Daichi was suddenly right in his face, smiling at him with half-lidded eyes, and Yuuji gulped down air before Daichi's lips were pressed against his.

Yuuji didn't know how to be submissive in a kiss. Daichi was immediately massaging his mouth open, starting to lick against his tongue, and all Yuuji could do was try to follow along, feeling how it seemed to be Daichi's goal to taste the whole of the inside of Yuuji's mouth. Yuuji moaned at the feeling of Daichi's tongue against his, and he only realised he was vaguely aware of Asahi pushing a second finger inside him when Daichi pulled away to breathe.

"I just can't get over that tongue piercing," he said, licking his lips with a smirk, and Yuuji was about to try and reply when suddenly pleasure jolted through him and his vision almost whited out. A moan rolled over his tongue and his hand gripped Daichi's side.

"What the hell did you just do?!" He almost yelled at Asahi, and Asahi's face filled with worry.

"Am I going too fast? Oh my god, I'm sorr-"

"Do it again!" Yuuji pleaded, "Um- Please."

Asahi looked relieved and Daichi reached over to kiss him, leaving Yuuji to watch. And Yuuji did watch. The two of them were really going at it. And it was really damn fucking hot. Their mouths were mostly open, and the kisses were sloppy, and after a few seconds Asahi remembered he was still fingering Yuuji and decided to start moving his stupid thick fingers again.

Between watching Asahi and Daichi and getting that sweet spot he didn't know existed hit, Yuuji got hard. He got hard quickly. He wasn't exactly proud of it.

_But just fucking look at them._ They pulled away from each other breathless, and of course there was saliva connecting their lips, and it made Yuuji's cock start to leak and it also made him want to cry. Daichi smiled, licked the string away, and then he dived back down to Yuuji to kiss him, too.

While Yuuji's mouth was distracted once again, Asahi started kissing down the back of his neck; once again open-mouthed and wet and sucking hickeys into his skin, and Yuuji's moan vibrated in Daichi's mouth.

Asahi moved away from him, and Daichi rolled over, pulling Yuuji with him to lean over him. Daichi was grinning slyly, of course, and he reached between them to grab both of their lengths with a hand. Yuuji gasped, regretting the fact that he was on top, because he could already feel his arms starting to shake.

"Yuuji, can I put it in?" Asahi asked, kneeling behind him, and Yuuji groaned at the feel of Asahi's cock pressing against his thigh.

"Yeah, go for it." He muttered, and Asahi did.

\- - -

Ennoshita felt time slowing around him as the ball sailed down towards him.

He'd watched the spiker's jump, and he'd immediately figured out where the ball would be most likely to go. He'd gotten into position. He couldn't believe it, but he'd been ready for this.

He was ready, and the ball was coming straight to him.

A grunt escaped him and he received it, sending it on it's course to the setter. He smiled as the ball was set, spiked, and the last point was scored.

Karasuno had won.

Relief flooded through Ennoshita's body, and he couldn't even muster the strength to push off all the third years when they started piling up on him.

"Yes! We fucking won!" Tanaka yelled in his ear, and Ennoshita was about to reprimand him for swearing when Noya suddenly did it for him.

"Ryuu, don't swear so loud!" He yelled back, hanging off the spiker's arm and laughing as Tanaka's face flushed in shame.

"Oh shi- I mean, sorry, I forgot."

Kinoshita smacked Ennoshita's back and Narita was fanning fake tears off his face as Ennoshita finally got himself together.

"Let's go greet the fans," he called, beckoning the team with him and looking up at the stands. Ennoshita's eyes widened, seeing that all the previous third years were there- and all of them included Azumane Asahi.

Ennoshita's suddenly felt his mouth go dry, but he forced it away and yelled a thank you, bowing low as the team echoed the phrase to the stands.

He sighed, a smile forming on his face, letting it sink in that this was his first match as captain, and his first win.

He was so happy.

. . .

"You did it!" Daichi cheered, reaching down to scrub Hinata's hair with a huge grin. "Hinata, that last spike was beautiful. Amazing!"

Ennoshita smiled, feeling the same pride that Daichi did, and kept walking, listening to the sounds of excitement around him. As he went, looking down at his hands, Daichi came up behind him and smacked him on the shoulder.

"I knew you'd be a great captain, Ennoshita," Daichi said, and Ennoshita smiled.

"Thanks." He said, feeling like he might tear up. This was Narita all over again. Daichi gave his shoulder another firm shake, then went ahead with Suga to talk to Coach Ukai.

Asahi was behind the two of them. Ennoshita blinked in shock, watching Asahi smile, watching the tears in the corners of his eyes. He looked at Ennoshita with pure respect and happiness, and if Ennoshita wasn't going to tear up before, he sure as hell was going to now- seeing Asahi like this.

"You did it," Asahi said, his voice almost cracking, and then Ennoshita was watching his back recede.

Once again, he was watching Asahi walking away from him,

And once again, his heart was pounding,

But this time, it felt different.

. . .

"Noya?"

"Yeah, Chika?"

"Asahi hasn't moved out anywhere, has he?"

Noya's eyes widened, but he shook his head no. "Oh crap, Ennoshita, whatever you're planning, don't fuck it up." He gave Ennoshita a look that said _you remember what happened before;_ and Ennoshita did.

Ennoshita's gaze hardened, and he looked at Noya in a way he hoped was reassuring. "Don't worry. This time, I'm getting this right."

. . .

He knocked on Asahi's front door softly, murmuring to himself in worry.

_"What the hell am I doing."_

Normally, Ennoshita wouldn't have known, but this time he realised that he did.

He was doing this because- he'd seen Asahi after the match the other day, and he thought that he might've... Liked him. He'd felt something. Some kind of affection. So he'd made the decision to do something about it, and here he was, outside Asahi's house with some macarons he'd made for him.

He smiled to himself. _I'm gonna seduce him with fucking macarons, oh my god._

He didn't know if Asahi was even single anymore; like he'd wait for someone like Ennoshita, but he decided that he'd try for once.

Ennoshita had come a long way from last year, he guessed.

Eventually, the door opened, and Asahi emerged from inside.

"Oh! Ennoshita." He said, clearly surprised. "You look nice."

Ennoshita blinked, looking down at the jeans and sweater he was wearing, before before shook his head and remembered what he had come here for.

"Thank you," he smiled, a little confused, and gestured with the box in his hands. "I made you these?"

Shock crossed Asahi's face once again, and he opened the door a little wider, shifting his weight to one hip. "Oh my god, Ennoshita they look amazing, but what for? I haven't done anything to deserve this."

"What do you mean? It's for..." Ennoshita looked down, not wanting to believe what he was about to say. "It's for believing in me." He finished quietly.

Asahi's face softened, and he opened up the door.

"Come in, we can share them."

Ennoshita looked back at Asahi, a smile and a slight blush forming on his face. "Thanks, I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> A few bonus notes: The title is a reference to Sonic: Dreams Collection (haha), and in the original version of the story with Kogane and Iwa it ended with Koganegawa getting banged by, like six people all together in the locker room, including IwaOi (*cough* and BoKuroo *cough*.) I just couldn't bring myself to write that fic. ;; Maybe one day, when I've come to terms more with my shameful sick brain's activities.


End file.
